Baby Daddy
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: It isn't supposed to work this way. Edward had plans, he had dreams. None of which included getting Jacob Black pregnant. Slash alpha/beta/omega AU, m-preg


**A/N:**

 **Yeah**

 **I want no complaints about the alpha/omega universe doesn't work this way. I don't know how this verse works, I just made up my own rules as I went along. Its just meant to be a practice piece for this James/Severus request I got.**

 **Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters**

O.K, yeah he gets it.

He's an asshole.

He was stupid, irresponsible, reckless and just plain wrong but I mean, come on, how was he supposed to know that things would turn out like this?

This isn't the way that things are supposed to work.

Alpha's aren't supposed to go into heat. Alpha's shouldn't be able to get other alpha's pregnant and most of all alpha's shouldn't have to ask permission to see their own offspring. That's not how things are supposed to work.

Edward remembers that talk Carlisle had with him and Emmett after they came of age as if it were yesterday.

He explained how the entire alpha gene thing works. How their bodies would change, hormone imbalances, increased aggression and strength. His father explained everything on mating and knotting, how to do all of that safely and how to avoid pregnancy should either of them come into contact with an omega that just happens to be in heat. Being at the tender age of fourteen, Edward had blushed throughout the entire thing while Emmett as always seemed oblivious to the world. He wasn't even aware that that's how the world really worked, but as he thought about it, he realised that he's met quite a few alpha's and omega's without even realising it since he hadn't gone through the change yet. So he couldn't pick up on scents or behaviour.

But still, if anything like _this_ could happen, shouldn't Carlisle have warned them about it so they (a.i Edward Cullen) wouldn't do something horrifically stupid like actually get Jacob Black pregnant.

Apparently Carlisle Cullen, medical practitioner extraordinaire was just as stumped as he was when he found out but after a little research the doctor found out that it was perfectly possible for one alpha to impregnate another.

It was just extremely rare and extremely difficult to do.

According to Carlisle's research there were a number of extenuating circumstances you'd need to achieve for that to even be a possibility.

Firstly the two alpha's would need to have had extensive amounts of contact with each other prior to the act.

Check one on that one since Bella, Edward's omega girlfriend, was friends with Jacob and she wanted him and Jacob to get along for some reason. Of course Edward hadn't wanted Bella anywhere near Jacob since the whole alpha/omega we're just friends thing never worked out for anyone involved. It's all good and well until the first heat rears it's ugly head and suddenly all "friend zones" turn into "fuck me hard and fast zones".

Yeah, Edward didn't want Jacob around Bella, but Bella was stubborn so Edward gave in. If only to make sure the mutt kept his hands away from his girlfriend.

Second, the two alpha's would have to have incredible amounts of hormonal tension between one another, regardless of whether it was good or bad.

Unfortunately that meant that the constant arguments that sparked between Edward and Jacob were the cause of their current situation. Because Jacob Black hates Edward Cullen and Edward hates Jacob right back, which wasn't abnormal since very few alpha's were able to stay around one another for too long without territorial instincts kicking in, in some way. That's why the only alpha's Edward could stand being around were Emmett and Carlisle since they were related and didn't really perceive each other as threats. And also of course Leah, who was mated with his little sister Alice who just happened to be an omega.

Even though it was normal, somehow Jacob was the one alpha that could get a rise out of him without even saying anything at all. They've been bickering since the moment they met and since that moment they're territorial hormones would kick in and suddenly Edward could recognise Jacob's scent coming a mile away. He could tell when the quileute was angry or sad, happy or indifferent, it even got to the point where he knew Jacob's scent just as well as he knew his own.

And then thirdly, and this is probably the most important one of all, both alpha's had to want it.

It sounds strange doesn't it?

But if Edward were honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd wanted Jacob that night and not just for one quick roll in the hay either.

He wanted to own Jacob, to possess him.

He wanted to be the only thing the younger man could think of, the only one he felt, heard or tasted.

That night, Bella left a few minutes before since she had a family thing scheduled with her mom and dad for the next morning and Edward had only planned to stay in Jacob's apartment long enough to tell the quileute to stay away from his girlfriend. They started arguing and tensions were high. Emotions ran wild, hormones broke loose and suddenly they were on the floor ripping at clothes and clutching at skin while their mouths crashed in a rage filled kiss.

Jacob was always strong, always dominating, always so fucking resistant that it drove Edward insane with the need to conquer him. To make Jacob submit and give up, because that's what alpha's do. They lead, they dominate.

They command.

But Jacob wouldn't stop fighting him, he wouldn't just give it up and submit already and that's when the thought crossed his mind. Somewhere in the time between fighting out of Jacob's hold and pinning him down to the ground Edward had that single insane little thought.

If he did sleep with Jacob, if he managed to get Jacob pregnant with his child, in a way he would sort of own him. He'd have a piece of Jacob that no one else would (or ever could) dream of having if they valued their lives. Jacob would be his, from that point on and for as long as that child lived he would own Jacob Black.

The thought embedded itself in Edward's mind and grew into an idea and then a vision and then suddenly Edward was visualising what Jacob would look like carrying his child. Giving birth to his child, what would he/she look like?

He or she would look like a little bit of both of them and with that would come the constant reminder that Jacob submitted, that he belonged to Edward and no one but Edward.

Edward's inner alpha purred in approval and suddenly it felt like every touch, every kiss and every thrust that he made was made with a purpose. Leading to the mess he's in now.

Of course that theory also suggests that Jacob wanted to have Edward's child as much as Edward wanted it as well.

Unfortunately Edward would never know the answer to that question since he and Jacob only spoke once before the baby's birth and then never again.

Again, yeah, he'd been an asshole.

He denied any claim to Jacob's child and the quileute had just given him a mocking laugh as he walked out the door, saying that he figured as much and that he didn't want anything from Edward he just thought that the older man should know.

Total asshole.

But Edward just couldn't believe it at the time, it didn't make any sense and it sure as hell didn't fit in anywhere with his plans.

Edward had planned on graduating college, before getting a good job at a credible law firm. Then he'd find a nice sweet omega to settle down with, get married, have a few kids and live the american dream. But fate, the hateful little harpy it is decided on a different route.

And he was doing so well too.

He graduated, got a job at a law firm, got himself a great apartment, found sweet lovable Bella and was even planning on proposing to the girl just a few months before.

But then came Jacob and the fighting and the stupid heat and now...

Now he has a son.

Edward hasn't spoken to Jacob for over a year, not since the last time that the quileute showed up at his door to inform him that he was pregnant with Edward's child so there's no real way for him to know that Jacob gave birth to a boy. He just did.

It started about a month back when Edward made a trip down to Washington state to pick up Bella after her lectures had finished for the day.

Thankfully Bella was completely oblivious as to what had happened between Edward and Jacob. Jacob just called her one day and told her that it would be best if they just called it quits and never said a word to her again.

Bella saw Jacob around campus every now and then, but Jacob always made sure to stay far away from the girl. A fact that broke Bella's heart since she couldn't understand what she'd done wrong. Of course Edward knew exactly why Jacob stopped hanging out with Bella.

After what they did he'd have to stay away from her if he wanted to keep what he and Edward had done a secret, since Edward's scent would undoubtedly be all over him for the entirety of his pregnancy and he really didn't want his best friend to know.

He caught a scent the moment he stepped out of his car and closed the door. It was earthy but sweet, Edward was filled with warmth as the scent enveloped his senses and gave him a sense of belonging, a feeling of peace that he could only describe as a feeling of home.

Edward had followed the scent all the way to the food court on the upper east side when he froze as he caught sight of Jacob Black.

The younger man still looked about the same way he did that last night that Edward saw him. Bright, full of life and just glowing with some unknown halo that somehow always surrounded him.

He'd cut his hair shorter but his body hadn't changed a bit, Edward might have believed that he never got pregnant and that Jacob really was lying like Edward hoped he was, when he took a deep breath and realised that the scent he'd caught earlier was coming from Jacob.

Right at that moment the raven looked up at Edward and stared into his eyes in shock until those brown orbs filled with anger and he glared at the older man before turning around and walking away.

It wasn't till a few days later that he saw Jacob again and in that time Edward had been driving himself insane with the urge to see Jacob again, but more than that Edward's inner alpha was screaming for him to follow that scent. To find the reason that Jacob's scent now held so much comfort to him.

That's when he found it.

He was at a coffee shop of all places, it was lunch time and he'd just gotten out of a meeting with one of his senior associate's clients.

There was a park on the other side of the road that Edward's only seen a handful of times on the few occasions he drove by and Edward probably would have ignored it and drove by again just like he has all those other times before, if it weren't for the scent that hit him in the face the moment he stepped back out of the coffee shop's glass doors.

It was that same scent he smelled coming from Jacob only this time it was so much stronger than what it was before and Edward only just registered his movements as he followed the scent, when he found himself standing at the edge of the park on the side walk staring at Jacob Black and what was undoubtedly his child.

Edward couldn't see the child from where he stood but at the same time he didn't really have to since he just knew with every fibre of his being that it was his.

Jacob sat right there on one of the steel benches in the park underneath a large tree over looking one of the fountains.

Edward could feel the quileute's warmth and content even if he couldn't see the bright smile on Jacob's face. It wouldn't take a genius to know that he was purely happy and all that happiness was directed at that tiny little bundle in Jacob's arms.

Everything in Edward wanted to walk over there, just get close enough to touch or at least just see his child. To just be in the presence of his son and... Partner I suppose, because for every pulling urge he had to see his offspring at least half of those urges were drawn towards Jacob himself.

Carlisle warned him about this of course.

He hadn't approved of the way that Edward handled the whole pregnancy situation and he told Edward that sooner or later he'd be drawn back towards Jacob whether he liked it or not because of what they'd done, but Edward didn't listen because it couldn't be true.

He couldn't have gotten Jacob pregnant. He's supposed to marry Bella and have a family with her, right?

Apparently not.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts when Edward only just noticed the figure sitting next to Jacob on the bench.

He's never seen him around campus or even anywhere near Jacob before but it was clear that they were very close, a little too close if you asked Edward.

It was a young man maybe two or three years younger than Jacob from what Edward could tell. He had long dark brown hair going down to his shoulders, a lot shorter than Jacob's used to be before he cut it and he was a lot leaner than the quileute sitting beside him.

But all of that only barely caught Edward's attention. What really got Edward was the shy soft glow in the younger man's eyes and the easy blush that coloured his cheeks when Jacob looked at him and more than that was how Edward could smell the air of submission that just flowed off of his frame.

He's an omega.

Which could only mean one thing right?

Despite what happened between him and Jacob, Jacob is still an alpha and from what Edward knew, most of the quileute's friends were all either alpha's or beta's. With the only exception of course being Bella, but she doesn't count since they aren't talking anymore.

Is this some kind of date?

What else could Jacob be doing with an omega if he didn't plan on knotting and possibly mating this guy? I mean, we've already established that alpha/omega friendships don't usually work out well for anyone, but would Jacob really bring his son along if this was a date?

No, of course not.

That's why Edward's eyes went wide when he saw Jacob lean over to place the baby in the stranger's arms before leaning back against the bench with one arm around the guy's shoulders.

The Cullen left only seconds later when he felt his anger spike as rage started thrumming through his veins.

He has no reason to be, he's the one that rejected Jacob and their child after all. Edward has no right to get upset over a claim he refused.

He had his chance, Jacob has the right to go on with his life and be around whoever he wanted to be and yet somehow Edward couldn't stand that fact.

The image kept playing over and over again in his head, it wouldn't leave him alone.

Edward couldn't eat and he couldn't even sleep because of this constant need to see Jacob and his son.

Which is why he's sitting in his car outside of Jacob's apartment building right now.

"Are you going to get in there or what?" Leah said with an annoyed sigh after almost ten minutes of just sitting there in the passenger seat and doing nothing. "I promised Alice we'd go out so I can't stay here and watch you stalk Jacob all night."

Edward didn't even look up at the girl, just kept staring at the building on the other side off the window. "Then leave."

"I can't, you're my ride here, remember?" Leah rolled her eyes, "Just stop acting like a baby and get up there already."

Edward looked back to glare at the girl when he suddenly just sighed, "He won't want to see me."

"That's because you're an asshole and you totally deserve it." Leah said with a shrug and Edward just let out another sigh as she continued, "But this isn't about you or Jacob. It's about your son and regardless of whatever issues you two have, you should have the right to see him."

"What if-" Edward paused and Leah arched a brow up at him as he continued, "What if I don't just want to be a part of the baby's life?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I want Jacob as well?"

The car was silent and Leah stared at the man in the passenger seat long and hard before she spoke.

"That's a question that you'll have to ask Jacob. Now get your emo ass up there so you can see him and I can go hang out with my girlfriend."

"Leah-"

"Oh for fucks sakes." The girl cursed as she took her legs off the dashboard and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she did. Edward watched as she walked around the car and practically ripped the door open to take the car keys out of the ignition.

"What're you-"

"You. Building. Now." Leah said looking him right in the eye sending out waves of dominance as she glared and Edward let out an aggressive growl at the clear challenge. He got out of the car and matched her gaze.

A sudden growl and Edward moved but the girl ducked out of the way, grabbing his arm and using the momentum of her turn to throw him back, face first against the side of the car and pinning his arm behind him.

"You might be stronger Cullen, but we both know I'm faster." Leah hissed against his ear and Edward growled again struggling against her hold when the girl suddenly let go and stepped back. Her dominant aura melted away as she gave a heavy sigh and Edward turned back to glare only to stop short at the concerned look on her face.

"There's no point in stalling out on the inevitable, Edward. You have a responsibility that you need to fulfil, not just to your son but to Jacob as well." The girl sighed as she stepped forward, "Have you even considered what kind of effect all of this must've had on Jacob? Getting pregnant and giving birth isn't exactly normal for an alpha. What you need to do is get up there and do everything you can to fix this."

At that Edward had to look away, his entire frame slumped as he raked a hand through his hair.

He hates it when she's right.

Another step forward.

"Move Cullen."

Edward looked up at the girl and fought back against the urge to pout as he pushed off the side of the car. "You know he's probably going to kill me right?"

"And you'll totally deserve it. Go, I have to call Alice and tell her I'm going to be late."

"You're staying?"

Leah gave a snort, "Like you'd ever let me drive your precious Volvo. Besides, someone needs to be here to drag your lifeless body home in case Jacob really does kill you."

Edward rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the building, taking in a deep breath before he finally gave up and headed inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was eerily empty.

Edward took in deep steady breaths all the way from the elevator right up to the door at the end of the hallway. He could smell both Jacob and his son's scents if only just faintly and that much actually helped a little. The scent coming from his son made him feel relaxed, strangely at peace.

He reached the end of the hall, apartment number 268.

One more deep breath and he knocked on the door.

He didn't have to wait long before it opened, unfortunately Jacob isn't the one who opened it.

"Hey, did you forget your key a-gain..." The girl on the other side of the door froze and then glared. Dominant alpha rage just flowing off of her in thick waves that seemed so strong that Edward almost flinched back in surprise.

Rosalie.

Jacob's best friend, room mate and the one that found them after he and Jacob-

"What the hell do you think your doing here?!" The blonde hissed out and Edward matched her gaze not backing down.

"I'm here to see Jacob."

"He doesn't want to see you, leave."

"I think he can make his own decisions, don't you?" Edward answered and Rosalie's eyes narrowed down into a glare. "You haven't answered my question, why the hell are you even here? You denied your right. You have no business being here, so leave before I make you."

Edward growled and the blonde hissed when another voice suddenly called from the inside.

"It's O.K Rose, let him in."

The blonde turned and those aggressive waves faltered just a bit, "But Jake he-"

"I can handel it, let him in."

The blonde shot Edward one more glare before standing aside and Edward stepped inside, ignoring the warning growl she let out when he slipped passed her into the apartment.

It looked exactly the same as when he last saw it, only, there was a play pen in the corner of the room that wasn't there before, a stroller beside the wall near the kitchen in the large open area and then of course there was that smell.

The smell of both Jacob and his son.

The smell of home.

"What do you want?"

Edward looked up at the figure standing in the middle of the living room, rocking back and forth as he hushed a smaller figure up against his chest.

The sight was striking.

Jacob's hair was all messed up, ruffled in frustration or maybe just from sleep. The younger man wore grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt while the figure he held was dressed in a powder blue onesie with little white puppy paws drawn all over it. A mess of black hair covered the head that lay against Jacob's shoulder and Jacob's expression filled with warmth every time he glanced down at the boy.

What was striking was the simplicity of it all. It all looked so right, it all felt so right.

Like he came home.

Unfortunately the spell was broken when Rosalie walked by, bumping harshly against Edwards shoulder as she made her way towards the kitchen shooting the bronze haired man a glare while Edward hissed.

A tiny voice whined.

"Shhh, it's O.K." Jacob hushed as he moved a little more, "Rosalie, play nice."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and busied herself in the kitchen when Jacob spoke again, "You didn't answer my question Cullen. What do you want?"

Edward looked back at Jacob and at least had the decency to look sheepish as he spoke. "I came to talk to you."

Jacob frowned, "About what?"

"About you and... My son."

"Your son?" Jacob paused before giving a snort, "Since when is he your son?"

"Jacob-"

"You didn't want him remember? _'It's impossible'_ and _'Bella is my only future'_."

"I know what I said." Edward said taking a deep breath as he finished, "but I was wrong and I apologise for my actions."

"Now you're sorry?" Rosalie hissed as she stood with her arms folded across her chest in front of the kitchen counter, "Why weren't you here apologising a year ago?"

"Rosalie." Jacob cut in before Edward could answer, "Can you give us a couple of minutes alone please."

"But Jake-"

"Now Rose." Jacob answered just a bit harshly and Rosalie almost flinched when the baby started crying, Jacob gently tried to hush him down before the blonde gave a huff as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"I'm in my room if you need me."

"Thanks." Edward said when the door shut and Jacob's gaze fixed back on him, "She asked a good question though, why suddenly have a change of heart now?"

"I spoke to my father, Carlisle. He's a doctor and he explained that what happened... Between us really is possible."

Jacob gave a snort as he started rocking back and forth again, "No shit."

"And a few weeks ago when I saw you on campus I could smell." Edward let out a deep sigh, "I could smell both of you and it was-"

"It was what?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but you just smelled right." Edward said stepping forward but Jacob didn't make a move to get away. "You still do. I can't stop thinking about you, I know now that I can't stay away from you and I don't really want to stay away."

Jacob just stared back at him for a moment before he spoke, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I want to help, I regret rejecting you a year ago and I... I want to make things right. I'd like to be a part of the baby's life. With your permission of course." Edward managed to get out but his eyes kept straying to the figure in Jacob's arms. The baby seemed to fidget a little every time Edward spoke and he had to fight back against the urge to move closer and touch the boy.

"And what about Bella?" Jacob asked as he rocked back and forth a little more and started patting the baby's back. "How does she feel about this?"

"Bella doesn't know yet."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "What a surprise."

"But she will." Edward said quickly, "Keeping this a secret isn't fair to anyone, plus I'm not really sure there's much of a future left for me and her anymore."

Jacob almost paused, "And why's that?"

Edward took a deep breath as he raked a hand through his hair, "I really meant what I said about what I feel around you. It's not just the baby, I feel something for you and I don't want to fight it anymore."

Jacob's jaw clenched and he spoke through grit teeth, "So what, now you wanna mate me?"

Edward instantly flushed and silently cursed himself for doing it, "Maybe... Not right now of course, I just-I want to try and-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no Cullen." Jacob said clearly as his voice dropped an octave. "If you want to be a part of the baby's life then fine, I won't stop you. You can come see him whenever you want. But as far as I'm concerned there's never been anything between us and there never will be. Is that clear?"

It hurt like a bitch.

Edward was expecting Jacob to reject him, of course he was, he just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much when the younger man did it.

Maybe he wants Jacob more than he realised.

Edward looked away for a moment and swallowed hard as he tried to gather himself. It hurt.

The alpha part of him wanted to argue in protest, growl and roar in anger and pain at being refused but Edward held it back.

He has no right to be upset.

After taking a moment to breathe he managed to look Jacob in the eyes as he answered, "Yes, yes I understand."

Something flashed in Jacob's eyes, hurt or disappointment maybe, a little bit of anger. But it came and went so quickly that Edward couldn't really tell.

"Good." Jacob said looking down at the baby in his arms as he walked forward and Edward watched as the other carefully placed the baby in his arms, "His name is Jaden."

Edward only hesitated for a second as he carefully held the boy in his arms.

Big green eyes and messy raven hair with the strangest bronze streaks running through them. Edward couldn't help but smile as he lifted a hand to touch a plump cheek and the baby's eyes blinked up at him.

"Jaden." Edward whispered as he held the baby a little closer, dragging his nose against Jaden's cheek and down his neck to scent him. "How old is he?"

"Six months old." Edward quickly did the math in his head.

Six months, nine months before the baby was born... Wait a minute that doesn't add up-

"Jaden was born prematurely," Jacob said answering Edward's frown even though he wasn't even facing the other man. He was moving around the room cleaning up a bit as he went. "The pregnancy only lasted seven months."

"Why, what happened?"

" _What happened?_ Exactly how many alpha's do you know about that get pregnant, Cullen?" Jacob asked briefly glaring at the other man before he just looked away, "It's not natural, certain changes had to be made but it still wasn't enough."

"What kind of changes?"

"I had to take meds to suppress hormones, I couldn't release any aggressive emotions because if I went into alpha mode it would've triggered the birth."

"So he was born prematurely because-"

"A friend was in trouble and I couldn't control myself." Jacob finished and Edward could feel something shift in the younger man a sense of sadness, regret.

"But he still survived." Edward said as Jacob went closer as he leaned down to press a kiss on the baby's forehead and Jaden's eyes almost seemed to light up at the contact. "Yeah but that's cause Jaden's a fighter. My little warrior, isn't that right cub?"

Jacob hadn't realised exactly how close he'd gotten, but Edward did.

The scent was stronger now, rising up to surround them in the same way that their body heat was. Waves of protection and warmth coming from both of the men. Jaden's eyes slipped shut in content and Jacob smiled warm and lovingly and suddenly everything was perfect.

It was so much more than anything that he felt for Bella.

Jacob had none of the submission and vulnerability that she had.

Jacob's strong, confident and a bit of a cheeky brat but Edward found that he liked that about the younger man. He can see a future with Jacob, however chaotic and dysfunctional that future may be.

Carlisle warned him.

He told Edward that he'd be drawn to Jacob eventually because of what they'd done. The baby created a link that bound them but more than that what they did created a need. After all it's not normal for one alpha to impregnate with another, for one to desire submission and another grant such an unnatural union.

It created a desire for both of them, an addiction of sorts.

It created an addiction for each other.

Jacob looked up right into Edward's eyes and the bronze haired man couldn't stop himself from reaching out to just touch him, but the spell broke the moment his hand made contact and Jacob pulled back. Clearing his throat as he reached out to take the baby and turn away.

"It's late. I'll go put Jaden to bed, you can come see him some other time."

Edward let out a sigh of frustration as he watched the younger man walk away, "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Jacob didn't immediately answer, he turned and disappeared back the way of the bedrooms. Edward waited awkwardly for a few moments until Jacob came back, the raven just walked over towards the kitchen.

"I have classes tomorrow. You can come back on saturday."

Edward paused before walking on after the younger man and paused in the doorway. Jacob set out four bottles on top of the table, "I can watch him while you're at school."

Jacob gave a snort as he ducked down to open a drawer and reappeared with baby formula.

"Exactly what do you know about taking care of a baby?"

Edward shrugged with a slight smile, "I can learn."

"Yeah, O.K I'm not letting you use Jay for practice." Jacob said glancing up for a moment. "Besides I already have a sitter."

"Can you afford that? I mean, I don't mind helping out and-"

"Thanks for your concern but I don't need anything right now." Jacob said as he closed up the bottles and shook the formula and Edward let out a silent breath of relief since he wasn't sure how the younger man would react to that question. Being an alpha pride was always something to be careful of, thankfully Jacob didn't take it too personally. "I have a job and I don't have to pay for the sitter so-"

"You don't?"

"No," At that Jacob looked up and smiled, the same way he did when he held Jaden before giving a shrug as he put everything away, "No, he moved in a few months before Jaden was born. His name is Embry. He's not working right now so he watches Jay when I'm at lectures."

Edward frowned, he doesn't exactly feel comfortable with that.

"So you've only known him a few months?"

Jacob looked back at Edward and rolled his eyes, "No, he's a friend from back home. I've known him since we were six."

"Oh."

"Relax Cullen, Embry's a sub. He probably has more maternal instincts than you and I combined."

And that part made Edward feel even worse. An omega for a baby sitter. A sub that was probably great with kids that's known Jacob since they were six and has been around Jaden since he was born.

Was Embry the omega Edward saw with Jacob at the park?

Edward felt something unpleasant bubble up in his chest at the thought.

"I wouldn't put my son in danger, it's a little insulting that you think I would." Jacob said as he turned back to lean against the kitchen counter and Edward sighed.

"I know that I'm just trying to find my place in all of this, it's like you don't need me-"

"That's because I don't need you." Jacob said simply as he folded his arms across his chest, "But Jaden does. The doctor said because of his... _'Unusual conception'_ Jay needs to have a constant of two alpha sires, at least up until he changes after that he'll be O.K."

Edward nodded as he moved so he was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, "What if I hadn't come here?"

"Well, Rose's been really good with Jay so I figured she'd do fine."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Of course she would."

Jacob laughed, "Either way, you can come see Jaden on saturday around two. Rosalie will probably be at work till eight so-"

"It'll just be the three of us?" Edward said, sounding a little more hopeful than he'd intended and Jacob instantly frowned. "No it'll be the four of us. Embry lives here too, remember?"

"Right."

Jacob just let out a sigh as he turned around towards the sink, "He's been having a rough time so we usually hang out together-"

"And that's all you do?"

Jacob paused for a full tense moment, Edward knew he was crossing the line on the very fragile civility they managed to reach but the alpha part of him didn't particularly care. Jealousy was quickly starting to build up inside him, reaching very dangerous levels even though he knows he has no right to be.

The raven turned back and glared, "I don't see how that's any of your business, Cullen."

Edward let took a deep shaky breath, "I just-"

"You just nothing." Jacob said clearly, easily slipping into alpha mode as he continued to glare and stepped forward. "There's nothing between us remember? What I do with anyone else has nothing to do with you. The only reason why you're here is because of Jaden. Whatever phase you're going through right now, makes absolutely no difference to me. What happened was a mistake, I don't feel anything for you and I never will."

Edward stayed silent throughout that entire speech, watching how Jacob yet again seemed to be moving closer without even realising it until the quileute was less than a foot away and he looked up to lock the boy in his gaze.

"Are you trying to convince me that you feel nothing or yourself?"

"What?" Edward pushed off the wall and Jacob's eyes went wide when he realised just how close he was, immediately stepping back. "What're you-"

"My father said that what happened between us only happened because I wanted it. He told me that the hormones that have to be released to allow one alpha to fuck another requires a strong sense of will and desire on the parts of both participants." Edward said with a slight drawl as if he was explaining something they both already knew while he just kept moving closer, effectively backing the raven in against the kitchen table and Jacob growled when he felt the hard edge pressing against his lower back.

"I know I wanted you that night after Bella left, I still want you." Edward whispered as he moved so they were just a few inches apart but Jacob still stood his ground. "If that's true then wouldn't the same apply to you as well?"

Jacob's jaw tightened and he spoke through grit teeth, "It doesn't."

"Are you sure? That day in the food court, you left the moment you saw me."

"That's because your scent smells like bleach and road kill." Jacob answered without missing a beat, "I can barely stand being this close to you right now."

"Really?" Edward asked with a tilt of his head, "Then why haven't you moved yet?"

"Because you're the one that needs to leave."

"No, I think you haven't moved because you don't want to and that day in the food court, with all those people watching. You left because you know you can't stay away from me." The older man smirked as Jacob tensed and he leaned forward to speak against his ear. "I own you now, don't I?"

And right at that moment, something in Jacob shifted. An odd mix of dominance seduction that changed his scent and took Edward completely off guard, especially when Jacob suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and tilted his head so he was looking Edward right in the eyes.

"You own me? Oh that's cute." Jacob smirked as he leaned against the edge of the table but kept his arms around Edward's neck. "Your father told you about the most important rule of alpha conception right. _There must be a desire to claim and be claimed_. But for some reason you think just cause you fucked me that you're the one that made the claim."

Edward growled at the smug look in the younger man's eyes while Jacob's smirk just grew, "You've got it backwards, Cullen."

"Excuse me."

"You said you can't stop thinking about me and I'm guessing my scent is the only one you can still track. I bet it's gotten so bad that you think about me whenever you fuck Bella or even just kiss her. And now you're camping out outside my apartment, even though you have no idea why." Edward's eyes went wide and he tried to take a step back only for Jacob to move along with him with a smile, "You're right though, I do want you. But for me you're more like a pet, I own you and you do whatever I tell you to."

Edward frowned, "What?"

"Doc didn't tell you about that part did he?" Jacob gave a wide grin as he pulled away and folded his arms across his chest, "I was going to let you off easy, but you're pissing me off so-"

"Jacob what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this," The raven let out a dramatic sigh before he spoke. "Edward, turn around and leave this building right now."

Before Edward could even begin to understand what was happening he turned around and left.

Out the kitchen, back through the short hallway and right out the door. By the time he regained any kind of brain function he was already outside, standing on the sidewalk just a few feet away from his car.

Leah stood in front of him, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Hey! Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward blinked and suddenly let out a deep breath that he didn't even realise he'd been holding in.

Raking a hand through his hair, Edward's eyes darted around his surroundings and he swallowed hard when Leah spoke again.

"Damn it Cullen, what happened?"

"I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twelve thirty that night Jacob was on the couch with Embry, staring blankly at the tv in front of them with his head on the omega's shoulder while guilt made his stomach toss and turn every two to five minutes.

"You called him your pet?" Embry asked even as he kept his eyes on the tv as well and Jacob gave a nod, "And then you commanded him to leave."

Another nod.

"Was that really necessary Jake?"

"He was asking for it." Jacob answered with a growl, "He said he owned me and that I can't stay away from him."

"You can't stay away from him." Embry dead panned and Jacob grumbled in annoyance while the omega continued, "The only reason you're still up right now is cause of him."

"I don't need him."

"But you want him."

"The hormones'll pass." Jacob answered with a huff, "Once Jay changes I won't feel anything anymore."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Embry asked and Jacob tensed, the omega shrank back a little at the spark of anger he felt as Jacob spoke, "I'm not trying to convince anyone. Besides you're one to talk, walking around here and sulking for months like a whipped puppy because of Jared."

Embry winched and Jacob had to take a deep breath to reign his anger back in, "Embry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm over Jared, I don't want to go back to him." Embry said quietly as he gave a soft sigh, "But my world used to revolve around him so right now I'm just... Before I do anything else, I want my world to revolve around me for once. My point is, the difference between you and me is that Jared didn't get me pregnant. I wanna make sure you get that it won't be easy."

"I know and... I'm sorry."

"It's O.K." The omega smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Jacob's head, "Hormones right?"

"You have no idea. First I'm happy, then I'm pissed and then sad." Jacob sighed, "I was horny enough before but now I can't even wear jeans without being uncomfortable."

"It'll pass once Jay's older."

"Sure it will." Jacob said with a snort as he buried his head a little deeper into Embry's neck to take a deep breath of his scent when he pulled back a bit and frowned. His mind has been so preoccupied that he only just noticed-

"You cut your hair."

Embry looked down and blushed, "Yeah... Jared liked it long and I just-"

"I get it. It looks good." Jacob smiled and Embry's blush went a shade darker as he mumbled out a "thanks". Jacob's smile grew a little more as he sat up and leaned over the omega to cup the side of his face and press a soft kiss on his lips.

"Why didn't I mate you?"

Embry sighed despite the deep blush burning across his cheeks, "When I came back you were pregnant and in love with the father of your child."

Jacob groaned in frustration as he fell back on the couch as Embry finished, "You still are."

"I don't love him."

"Then what do you feel?"

Jacob just stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know."

Embry frowned at the alpha and opened his mouth to speak when a cry reached their ears and Jacob groaned again. Embry chuckled as he got up off the couch.

"I'll get him."

"Thanks." Jacob mumbled out as the other left the room still staring at the ceiling. He kept his eyes open cause he's exhausted, if his eyes shut he'll fall asleep for sure and if he falls asleep, he'll start dreaming again.

Honestly Jacob's had enough of Edward Cullen for one day.

 **The End**

 **A/N: yeah**

 **Please review**


End file.
